Cedric's thoughts and a Wish fulfilled
by Lucyole
Summary: it is a sequel to the jester Lovers Story His Hands at least my thoughts on how it could go. there are confessions of love and kissing.


_**Cedric's thoughts and a wish fulfilled**_

**This is sequel to jester Lovers His Hands or at least my thoughts how it could go further on it.**

'**b' inner thoughts and monologue to themselves**

"**s" speaking to each other, `N´ talking to theme self**

**Sofia is 15 right now and Cedric is in his early 30 ( he just looks older due to stress and his insomnia but since the king and him mended their friendship he is sleeping better and his stress had gone too he took some potions to get rid of his more prominent age wrinkles and bags under his eyes)**

**this is of course dedicated to Jester Lover and her amazing Cedfia fanfictions. I love her and I hope she will write again**

After the Princess left in a hurry, Cedric stand still in his workshop flabbergasted and speechless about what the little princess had blurted out at him.

'What should he do? Should he react at all or play like nothing had happened, but she looked so embarrassed and scared did she think he was angry at her, oh no that wouldn't do at all she may wont come for awhile and what would he do without his precious little princess being there to cheer him up and encourage him being so amazed still by his little feats of magic he does every day.

Really what did she mean by please would you touch me, how could he not want that but in what manners did she mean it a hug, a soft pat on her head or shoulder or even more than that, did he even dare to dream to touch her in any matter.

His dreams already go to extremes when It comes to her but dreaming and fantasize about these things and doing them would be very dangerous to even think about touching her in an inappropriate way would mean either the dungeons, expulsion or even death. But she asked him of all people to touch her, did she too dream of him, wanting him like he wants her, to belong to no one else but each other, oh what a thought that is'. ´No, no keep it together Cedric, no dirty naughty thoughts.´Bad Cedric bad´, 'but oh how he wants to hold her in his arms and never let go, what should he do now?' he thought on it long and hard it was already dark outside almost midnight and he came to the conclusion to go to her and ask her what she meant by her demand and tell he wasn't angry at her just confused about it. So, he used his teleportation spell to go straight to the front of her door, he used a spell so that no one else would see or hear him as well and knocked on her door.

_**_Sofia's point of view_**_

Sofia was of course already in bed, but not asleep jet she was still too embarrassed about her outburst earlier, when she heard a knock on her door, she put on her morning Robe and got to the Door opening it. "OH Mr. Cedric" she exclaimed blushing "what are you doing here?, is everything alright", "yes Princess everything is fine, I just want to ask you about earlier today and what you really meant by it?, Can I come in?", "oh yes please come in" she said.

She was blushing heavenly and didn't know what to say or how to say what she meant earlier in his workshop , "umm also" she was fidgeting like he does when nervous then she took a big breath took to calm herself and begun to tell him everything " I really , really like you Mr. Cedric and especially your hands I always watch you, you know and often dream about you touching me like daddy touches mommy when alone in their room and I often do try it on my own and envision you doing it but I want you and scraped my courage to ask but it came out all wrong I'm sorry, I know I'm just a silly little Girl to you and you must think I don't know what I'm asking but to be honest Mother already had that talk with me when we were still living in the village, because you never know what is happening you aren't as save as a peasant when you are a woman than when you are a Nobel and we to mostly marry young to have a secure live and woman's are still mostly looked as to bear children and care for the house and nothing more, so I know how I feel looking at you and being near you makes me all Happy and tingling inside, please don't me mad ant my forwardness" she bowed her head in shame and embarrassment.

Cedric was speechless his dear Princess Sofia want him in a physical and emotional way also he could dance and whoop in joy he wants to hold her and spin her around in happiness. Now Cedric need to make a decision fast, he wants her and she him, he needs to tell her that he too loves her more than he should not only because of her age but her position as his princess so he took a big breath " My dear Sofia, you made me right now the happiest I have ever been with you confession in truth when I look at you I don't see a silly little Girl but a beautiful intelligent, kind and caring woman I too love you more than I ever loved anyone before and I too have dreams I shouldn't have about you and me in such a manner but knowing that you too want me in such a manner is just the greatest thing you could have given me, but are you sure you really want me in such a way?" he asked her because he doesn't want to go over her boundaries and make her uncomfortable. "yes Cedric; I told you I want you as my Love no one else makes me feel like you do just looking or smiling at me" was Sofia's answer to her beloved Sorcerer, "than my beloved Sofia may I have a kiss" "yes you may Mr. Cedric" "you know just call me Cedric when we are alone" Oh ok Cedric". They both were nervous like never before sitting on Sofia's bed facing each other with a big goofy grin on their faces Cedric had taken Sofia's small Hands in his big ones and came closer she too came forward when their Lips met they had both closed their Eyes it felt like a thousand fireworks had exploded in behind their eyelids and Butterflies were doing looping's in there stomach pure heaven for both of them when they parted each sighed a wistful sigh and stared at each other with stars in their eyes that showed how much love each of them felt for each other. They both laughed in joy and Cedric did Spun Sofia around in a Circle and said "oh my beloved Sofa you just made me so happy I'm in haven right now with the most beautiful Angel by my side, you" she laughed as well and were blushing at his comment towards her " I love you so, so much Cedric I'm so happy that you too are in love with me but what will happen now, I know father and you are on good terms but I doubt he would be happy with our relationship jet maybe when I'm older but for now we should keep it secret even when I rather would scream it out loud", " oh Merlin's mushrooms you are right I always forgot your age damn but we will manage I'M sure of it you still has your lessons and we can go on adventures together for potions ingredients and other things too and no one will suspect a thing we had done these things before now it is just with the benefit of holding each other and kissing too for more we may should wait Sofia in 2 years' time you have the coming of age Ball and there will be suitors lining up for you I then will brave Roland's wrath and tell him how much I Love you and wish for your hand in marriage, He is a good man and he may will understand it even if you are a princess by marriage it is your life and he loves you and he married your mom after all for love too, is that alright with you my beloved", "Oh Cedric that sounds great I will wait for that day to come when we will be together forever, I love you" they hugged and kissed for awhile longer he patted her hair and face with soft loving gestures all the while when the clocktower stroke 2 in the morning he said "ah my beloved it is better for me to go we both need some sleep after all" "yes you are right Cedric, good Night", "Good Night Sofia" and with on final hug and farewell kiss he transported himself back to his workshop.

After Cedric left Sofia was full of glee her beloved Sorcerer wants her too and loves her she danced around laughing, in that moment her little rabid friend clover came into her Room and asked "hey Sof why are you so happy", "OH Clover I told Cedric today that I fancy him and guess what he fancies me too isn't that great we even kissed it was ah-mazing and he told me that he wants my hand when I'm coming of age I'm so happy", " oh wow Sof that's great new I'm happy that you got your dream guy and that he loves you too, I told you didn't I we animals know those things", "yeah you were right but now up to bed it is late and a princess needs to look her best always at least that would Amber say, good Night Clover", "Night Sof" both were out in mere minutes Sofia was exhausted from all that excitement that had happened today or better yesterday.

Cedric in his workshop were doing the same as Sofia full of happiness, he wrote a letter to his mother telling her the happy news and to keep it please from his father for now, his father sees him as a good man now and capable of his magic but he is still set in the old ways and would be fly of the handle probably hearing that his son is kissing and embracing relationship the youngest princess that would not end well for anyone right now better keep it in lock and key until the right time when he asked for her hand. Sometimes he still wishes Wormwood were there to talk to but no that evil feather duster had betrayed him for a more evil master and is sitting now in the Cells on the magical Isles with that Prisma woman, but he has Sofia now that is all he ever wanted these past years. He too falls asleep right away knowing Sofia too loved him.

**I end it here they both had told their feelings and kissed to be honest I have no clue how to write more than kissing and how to go on but I made them agree that more wouldn't be a good idea jet so they stay at the kissing and cuddling stay with some soft touching of holding hands or just brushing their fingertips against the skin. Please review even to tell how crappy it was written I know grammar or even spelling is not my strong suit not even in my mother language thank goodness for Words and that it has a spelling and grammar proving. Love you all.**


End file.
